1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relating to the planting of seeds in a garden. Many people enjoy working in a garden. These people enjoy tilling the soil and planting the seeds and watching the plants grow.
At times, the planting of seeds is a tedious process and it is difficult to realize an even distribution of the seeds. There are hand-held devices for planting seeds. Again, a problem is the even distribution of the seeds from these hand-held devices. These hand-held devices can be difficult to use in regard to an even distribution of the seeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to initiating the preparation to this patent application, a patent search was made.
The interesting patents of this patent search are identified as follows by "Name" and "Patent
______________________________________ NAME PATENT NUMBER ______________________________________ J. A. Fraim Des. 161,913 J. S. Madderra 1,830,283 V. Mahurin 2,171,037 Atkinson 4,011,612 Wendt 4,046,285 Weaver 4,183,469 Walsh 4,206,714 Stein 4,809,880. ______________________________________
The applicant considers that none of these patents teach what the applicant is disclosing in this patent application and claiming in this patent application.
Fraim shows a seed tray for showing the size of the seeds and also for dispensing the seeds into the earth.
Madderra teaches of a hand-held device for pushing seeds out one end for planting into the earth.
Mahurin shows a planter device which comprises a funnel and a cup for retaining seeds. The end of the tunnel can be stuck into the earth and seeds poured into the upper end of the funnel.
Atkinson has a device which forms a furrow in the earth for receiving seeds and which device also allows the seeds to be planted into the furrow.
Wendt teaches of a device for filling cups or containers with seeds. Wendt is interesting but does not anticipate the applicant's invention.
Weaver shows a device for planting seeds. There is a battery for vibrating the seeds so that the seeds can be discharged into the earth.
Walsh teaches of a valve device and means for actuating the valve device. There are two tubes with one tube inside of the other. The valve is opened, manually, to allow seeds to fall through and be planted in the earth.
Stein shows a device for measuring seeds and the like. Stein does not anticipate the applicant's invention.
In addition to the planting of seeds according to the above-identified patents, there is also the planting of seeds by a person holding seeds in the hand and dropping these seeds into the groove in the earth or onto the earth with the hope that the seeds will sprout and grow.